A Day In The Life
by Lily Vendrem
Summary: Lots of prompts, various 'verses, there will be slash and femslash, nothing is safe. Most recent: Ravage gets annoyed.
1. Bad Kitty

Well, here I am. This is another one of those 'prompts' gigs; I thought it'd be fun to try it out. It's on-going and I'm generally using a prompt generator for every chapter, but if you've got one you want me to do, just ask and I'll get to it as soon as possible.

Most of it will be G1 and '07 movie based, but I can do others if asked. Warnings and such will be included in the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy!

Prompt: Ravage/Ratchet/my bad

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word count: 335

* * *

Ravage pawed carefully through the medical supplies that made up the Autobot CMO's med-bay. You'd think that the medic would keep a laser scalpel within easy reach for quick repairs, but apparently not. She couldn't figure out why the Constructicons couldn't just repair the one that Motormaster had unwittingly stepped on as he tried to wring Wildrider's neck, but decided that she couldn't be bothered to ask. The feline turned from the surgical tray she had been sifting through to move on to the numerous drawers the facility contained. One after another proved fruitless, and Ravage was growing impatient.

The cassette tugged at yet another drawer, only to find that it wouldn't budge. Curious, she attempted to assess the problem, wondering if it was locked for some reason. There didn't appear to be a lock on the front plate, and her scanners couldn't detect any sort of mechanical lock inside, so it was just stuck, she decided. Ravage huffed and carefully wiggled the jammed drawer up and down, attempting to open it without gaining the notice of the medic in back room; without warning, the drawer popped open and Ravage, in the middle of a hard tug, pulled it straight out of its slot and spilled the contents all over the floor.

Surprised, Ravage could only think, 'My bad,' as she bolted for the air duct she had used to get in, not bothering to look through the contents of the drawer.

* * *

Ratchet, too late to catch the perpetrator, growled at the mess they had left. He scooped the contents back into their drawer before sliding it back into its slot. "This drawer needs to be fixed…" he said to himself before returning to the back room, still muttering. "Probably the slagging twins again, going to have to 'talk' to them about sneaking in…"

With a final sigh, Ratchet picked up the rag he had dropped in his haste to get into the medical bay and continued cleaning the tools he'd used earlier that day.


	2. Springer's Tale

Prompt: None

Rating: T

Warnings: Human!TFs

Word count: 555

* * *

Springer blinked. "Weirdest thing I've ever seen? Arcee fucking Hot Rod."

This garnered confused looks from everyone present excluding Arcee and Hot Rod who were looking simultaneously embarrassed and amused.

"I thought you three were like, together? I mean, don't Arcee and Hot Rod have sex together or…?" Sideswipe trailed off uncertainly.

Springer shook his head with a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. "No, what I mean is that one night we went out and got a bit drunk; but they were REALLY drunk and aroused, right? Well, they decided to have sex, and since I wasn't as drunk, I wanted to see how it played out.

"So, there they are, Roddy's got a stiff and Arcee's ready to go, so I'm thinking, 'Oh, I'm gettin' a good show tonight!' right? Not so much." Here, Arcee started snickering; Hot Rod looked like he'd shake right off the couch, he was silently laughing so hard. "So they're on the bed, condom and all that, and then Arcee's between Hot Rod's legs and, hand to Primus, she goes through the motions of putting a penis in someone and starts _rocking_ against him. It takes them a few minutes to realize that it didn't feel right, and then, and then! Rod starts complaining that she isn't in deep enough!"

Hot Rod fell off the couch as he howled with laughter, unable to contain himself any longer. Springer's grin widened as he looked at the stupefied men and women around him. He _loved_ this story.

"So, and this is my favorite part, except that I had to spend the rest of the night locked up in the guest room, Arcee accuses him of being a slut," the Wrecker went on to say, and at the twins' disbelieving look, he said, "Honest! She told him that he spent too much time taking it from me that it was his own fault he was so loose and that's about when they decided they weren't going to ever have sex together again."

Tracks snorted, picking a piece of lint from his jeans pocket. "Which they changed their minds about the next day, I'm sure."

"Yeah they did. Anyway, Arcee decided that since she wasn't getting any, she'd just try to beat my face in, so like I said earlier, I spent the night in the guest room."

Hot Rod had managed by then to roll his way over to Springer and was currently trying to pull himself into the Wrecker's lap, without much luck. The brunet helped his partner up and smirked at the looks he was receiving. Ranging from shocked to amused to confused, everyone's attention was on him.

Finally, Bluestreak broke through the near silence. "Seriously?"

Springer allowed himself a good laugh at the others' expressions. After he got himself somewhat under control, he shook his head. "No, no. That's just a story we tell people at new bases. Shock value, you see," he said with a grin.

If Springer and his lovers thought the groups' expressions were priceless before, it was nothing compared to the utter shock they now displayed. The only thing they could think of that was better at that point in time was that Whirl and Scoop were the ones on duty in the security room. Copies of the footage were sure to be had.

* * *

All right, so this one didn't have a prompt. It just seemed too small to post on its own, so I put it in here. It's sort of IDW, but not exactly.


	3. Pretty Mech

Prompt: Swoop/Sunstreaker/skin

Rating: K maybe K+

Warnings: None

Word count: 355

* * *

In his on-going campaign to get the other Autobots to accept him and his brothers, Swoop had taken to giving as many bots a compliment as he could during the day. And so it was just another day when Swoop found himself feeling decidedly nervous as Sunstreaker, pretty, shiny, _vain_ Sunstreaker glowered at him.

"_What_ did you just say?"

Swoop fidgeted. Certainly, he could (maybe) take Sunstreaker on and not get _too_ mangled if he wanted to, but that would be counterproductive to what he was currently doing, so he tried to smile politely; it felt more like a grimace. "Me Swoop say you have nice skin?" he said, posing it as a question.

The scowl deepened. "And just what the slag is 'skin'?"

Something clicked and Swoop about toppled over in surprise. Oh! So that's what the problem was! 'Silly Swoop, using wrong words again…' the big bot chided himself internally.

Swoop, being an Earth-made Cybertronian, had a tendency to use human terms when referring to stuff whether he meant to or not. Maybe it was a glitch, he didn't know. Either way, he now felt that he wasn't quite as slagged as he had initially thought.

With a more comfortable smile, he showed the warrior his own arm and gestured to the paneling. "Skin, like plating? Humans have it. Me Swoop accidentally use wrong word. Me sorry."

Sunstreaker tilted his head to the side, considering. At length, he said, "You think I have nice plating then?"

Swoop nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Very pretty, very shiny. Looks good."

The golden warrior hummed then nodded. "Well, er… Thank you then."

"You Sunstreaker welcome!" the pteranodon said with a bright smile. Sunstreaker, if he had been planning to say anything else, didn't get the chance as Sideswipe came up to the two of them. He gave Swoop a curious glance but ignored him in favor of informing his brother that Prowl wanted to see them before proceeding to drag the gold bot off.

Swoop just grinned. He had just given a compliment to the prettiest mech on Earth and been thanked! He couldn't wait to tell Wheeljack.


	4. 5 Shorts I

**Hoist/Rumble/captured – G1**

Not for the first time, Rumble wished he had better aim with his pile-drivers. Not for the first time, Hoist laughed while Rumble struggled to break out of his impromptu prison.

**Sideswipe/Motormaster/mistake – G1**

It had been a normal battle, truly. Then Breakdown's force-field had failed inexplicably, just in time for Sideswipe to blast a good sized hole through his side, effectively taking him out of the fray. And now Motormaster was chasing him around the uneven terrain with a vengeance not unlike Sunstreaker's fury when his paint got scratched. Sideswipe just hoped he didn't get crushed by the semi. Ratchet would _kill_ him.

**Sunstreaker/Perceptor/grudge – G1**

Perceptor ducked his head when he heard the gun-blast, grateful for his smaller stature as he skidded around the end of one corridor and down another at what was probably a very unsafe speed. It was just one measly oil smudge…

**Mikaela Banes/Ratchet/hands – '07 movie**

Mikaela wasn't First Aid, not by any stretch of the imagination, but she still had good hands; especially when they were up under his shoulder plating and scratching that itch that always seemed to show up at the _worst_ of times.

**Hound/Drag Strip/awkward **– Human warning! – **G1**

So… This human thing. It wasn't so bad, really. Drag Strip found himself enjoying many parts of this inferior culture. The food was interesting, the interchangeable armors (although they wouldn't serve well as such) were lots of fun, and the fact that he was admired everywhere he went was great, they were all good things. Unfortunately, along with the good came the bad and the bad was this.

"So… I don't suppose we could just walk away and forget this ever happened, can we?" Drag Strip asked, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

The mech – man, Drag Strip had to remind himself – shook his head, looking a bit embarrassed himself. "No, I don't think it's very likely that we will get out of this with our dignity intact." The Autobot-turned-human, Hound, offered an apologetic smile before glancing to his left, at the stage they would be standing on in just a few short moments.

Strip growled. He was killing his gestalt-mates when this was over. This was their fault, their's and those stupid Autobutts, and once he was back in his real body (whenever that was going to be), they were all dead for making him do this humiliating… thing. He supposed he could run away, but Motormaster would find him eventually, and humans were much more fragile than cybertronians.

The once-jeep broke through his thoughts. "So, Drag Strip, how well can you sing?"

* * *

Yeah, yeah, finally updated. Been busy, what can I say? Will probably be another update within the next few days, didn't want to put them all together because I'm uber mean. Haha, kidding. the other half will be up soon. Comments are appreciated.

Also, first time writing Drag, I probably killed him. Any advice on that matter would be fabulous.


	5. 4 Shorts

**Chip Chase/Grimlock/neglected – G1**

Grimlock crossed his diminutive arms over his chest and glowered. Wheeljack wasn't allowed to just… IGNORE him. It wasn't fair! He paid all sorts of attention to the _other_ Dinobots, but when Grimlock wanted to talk to him, he was always just _so_ busy… The Tyrannosaurus cycled hot air out of his vents as he stomped down the corridor leading away from Wheeljack's lab.

Well, if the engineer didn't want to spend time with him, he didn't want to spend time with the older mech either. With that thought, Grimlock nodded to himself and made his way to the entrance of the Ark. He'd just go play in the forest a bit; maybe he'd call the others to romp around with him.

As he passed the room Teletran-1 resided in, he happened to catch sight of one of the little humans that was regularly around the base sitting by himself in a corner with his hands tapping rhythmically at a small device on his lap. Curious, Grimlock stepped into the room and lumbered over to the sitting male and leaned over until the length of his body was nearly parallel to the ground so he could see the organic better.

"What you doing?" he inquired. The human, Chip Chase, jerked in surprise, having been so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice the mini-earthquakes that generally announced nearly every Transformer's arrival in a place.

Once he recognized the Dinobot, he managed a small smile before replying. I'm going over some schematics that Wheeljack showed me a few weeks ago, but I haven't really had a chance to talk to him since then to share ideas… He's been very busy, you see."

Grimlock nodded before flopping himself down on the ground belly-first. "Me, Grimlock, know. Him Wheeljack always too busy to spend time with Grimlock. Can play with Swoop and Sludge and Slag and Snarl, but never with Grimlock. Me lonely," he announced to the startled human. He was surprised when Chip rolled forward in his wheelchair and gently patted the side of his jaw.

"I apologize. You're welcome to stay here though; I could use the company as well."

Grimlock turned his head a little in a small nuzzle before offlining his optics. "Me, Grimlock, stay here then. Not have anything to do anyway."

Chip just nodded and continued to pet the Tyrannosaurus with one hand while he reviewed his notes with the other.

When Wheeljack found the Dinobot leader hours later, the large mech in a corner with Chip Chase leaning against his snout; one was in recharge, the other carrying on a conversation with a typically excited Bluestreak.

**Skydive/Ravage/awkward – G1**

Skydive blamed it solely on the fact that it was very dark when he picked up the cassette now laying confused and injured in his cockpit. He had been sent to gather Steeljaw from the battlefield after a particularly gruesome fight and now here he was, waiting for someone to realize they had picked up the wrong cassette and bring him back. Ravage wasn't too happy about being bodily restrained either, but it was nothing compared to the awkwardness of having to explain to Silverbolt why he had hooked an energon feed into the enemy.

**Grimlock/Beachcomber/my bad – G1**

Grimlock spent the better part of the afternoon searching for someone who could help him in his quest to get flowers for Perceptor, and was beginning to lose hope when he (literally) ran into Beachcomber. Once he had explained the problem to the mini-bot, 'Comber had been more than willing to lend his assistance, and before long they were sorting through a rather large collection of flowers called daisies for long-stemmed ones.

Once they had gathered what Beachcomber deemed to be enough, the geologist showed him how to pierce the base of the stem before slipping another stem through it. Naturally, Grimlock's clumsiness caused the untimely death of many of the little white plants, but eventually he managed to create a sizable wreath of daisies, and with a last thanks to the mellow 'bot, he rushed off to slip it into Perceptor's lab to be discovered when the scientist came back.

**Sandstorm/Silverbolt/toy – IDW comics**

It was just a toy. For a friend. That was all. Unfortunately, the only person who believed that was the one saying it. Even as Silverbolt permitted the triple-changer to go see Fireflight, who had been berth-ridden for the next mega-cycle because of a bad injury from their last mission, he couldn't help but wonder which of the two had fallen harder, and who was going to get more hurt at the end of it all.

* * *

Okay, more than a couple of days, whatever. I was close.

Grimlock/Beachcomber/my bad was actually inspired by Hellsfiresythe's _Antecedants_, which I thought was really cute. I read it a long time ago, and I hope he/she doesn't mind my writing off the plot-line. I'll remove it if they ask me to.

As for Sandstorm/Silverbolt/toy, I'm sure lots of people can figure out where I got _that_ idea from. The pairing is so adorable it hurts sometimes. As always, comments are appreciated, and I'm always ready for some constructive criticism.


	6. 5 Shorts II

**Red Alert/Breakdown/denied – G1**

Red Alert shivered. He couldn't be held accountable for today's actions on the field. How was he to have known that another Decepticon would try to recruit him into their faction? And right in front of Optimus, too. First Starscream and all of his little lies, and now he had Breakdown, paranoid, jittery Breakdown, declaring his undying affection for the Autobot Security Director. He pressed himself into the corner furthest from the door of his quarters and grabbed the nearest data pad. He needed some sort of distraction, he just knew the others were saying terrible things about him right now and he didn't want to hear them.

* * *

Breakdown sighed sadly to himself. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Red Alert's rejection had hurt immensely. Stupid Wild Rider, telling him it was a good idea to go after the other mech. How the slag could it have been a good idea when Red Alert hated Decepticons?

**Sparkplug/Sunstreaker/assumptions – G1**

To be fair, Sunstreaker _hadn't_ made a good first impression. Or second, or third, for that matter. So when Sparkplug had accused the gold mech of not caring about anyone but himself after a battle that had put multiple 'bots in the med-bay because of the gold twin's actions, he hadn't expected to be forcibly removed from the room by an irate Ratchet and thoroughly scolded. Naturally, he tried to defend himself, but Ratchet didn't give him a chance; he directed the elder Witwicky's attention to the room they had just left, where Sunstreaker was hovering worriedly over his brother, shoulders shaking with restrained emotion. Suitably ashamed with himself, he went quiet, and was brought back inside to continue helping with the remainder of the repairs.

The next time he ran into Sunstreaker, he muttered a gruff apology and fled the scene, leaving behind a half-fixed radio and his favorite tool kit in his haste to get away.

**Blurr/Soundwave/addiction – G1**

Soundwave, as a communications expert, often found himself testing his ability to efficiently translate anything that came his way; it was almost as addicting as annoying Starscream. His most recent endeavors to expand on his skill had found him the fast-talking, fast-moving Autobot, Blurr. When the mech spoke, Soundwave couldn't resist listening, just to see if he could keep up with the gibberish that the other spoke. He wondered if anyone aside from himself knew some of the suggestive things Blurr shouted at his enemies in lieu of insults.

**Superion/Devastator/children – G1**

The part of Devastator that was Devastator couldn't help but feel bad for his current enemy. Superion, he was sure the formed gestalt's name was; although he was a formidable adversary for the lesser Decepticons, he really was just a child in Devastator's optics. Easy to defeat, and it wasn't satisfying at all. Did the Autobots really have nothing that could stand against him?

**Sideswipe/Air Raid/holiday – '07 movie**

Sideswipe smiled cheerfully as he observed their new home. It wasn't Cybertron by a long shot, but it was pretty. And messy. He could tell already that Sunstreaker was going to hate it, and that made him snicker.

The sound of jet engines had him looking up warily, but when the black one fell out of formation and dove for him in what could have been a suicidal move but was actually more of a 'running head-start', he grinned. Sure enough, the jet transformed and tackled him, effectively sending them both to the ground in a tangle of limbs. With a laugh, Sideswipe slipped his arms under the other's wings to envelope him in a tight hug. Above him, his brother looked down at the two mechs in a mixture of amusement and exasperation. "Pranksters united. Primus save us."

The jet looked up at Sunstreaker with a grin. "Aww, I missed you too!"

Sunstreaker just rolled his eyes and stepped away from the two troublemakers.

Sideswipe patted the other's cockpit gently. "So, Air Raid, is vacation over for these poor bots?"

Air Raid's grin turned positively evil. "Did you know this planet has whole shopping sectors dedicated to pranks?"


	7. Saved

Originally, this started as the prompt: Frenzy/Scorponok/saved, but it kind of warped out of control. Is '07 movie!verse.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Mention of Barricade/Frenzy bondedness?

Word count: 1,368

* * *

When Frenzy on-lined, it was to the sight of a slate gray ceiling and artificial light, both of which managed to hurt his already aching processors in vaguely confusing ways. He shuttered his optics and tried to roll over, only to find himself pinned by something big and heavy. Cautiously, he tilted his head to look at whatever was lying on him and was surprised to see a black, clawed hand. He followed the hand to the limb it was attached to, then to the rather familiar shoulder mounted wheel, then to the left where he discovered the reason for the familiarity.

It took him a moment to remember how to activate his vocal processors, but once he had, he tried speaking. "… 'Cade?" It was a bit raspy, but it was enough to bring the other from recharge anyway. The spiked helm rose from its resting place against Barricade's chassis and dark red optics powered up.

The shock-trooper didn't say anything as he leaned over his smaller partner, but then, he didn't need to. Frenzy felt the tingle of various scans running over his systems, and saw the rarely displayed concern in Barricade's expression. Eventually, the mech nodded to himself and stood up, removing his hand from Frenzy's body.

When the hacker tried to sit up, though, Barricade pressed him back down and shook his head. "Stay," was all he said before he turned to the berth behind him. Frenzy turned his head to see what the other was looking at and was surprised.

It was Scorponok. At least, it looked like it was Scorponok; he was severely damaged. The hacker hadn't noticed before, but now that he wasn't preoccupied by Barricade's presence, he could hear the general sounds of a repair-in-progress, and upon finding the source of them, he wished he hadn't.

There, working on Scorponok's tail, was the Autobot CMO, Ratchet.

Shocked was an understatement when it came to how he felt about this. There, completely absorbed in his work, was the most feared medic in all of Cybertronian history, and here he was, but a few feet away, and he _wasn't dead_.

On that thought, he found himself wondering _why_ that was, exactly. He was fairly certain he had offlined back in the Hoover Dam, but it was all blank since then. Maybe he was having some weird after-desparking hallucination before Primus judged him. But he felt alive…

And then there was Barricade. Had he died too? And if, on the off chance that this wasn't some bizarre hallucination, and they _weren't_ dead, why wasn't he doing anything about the Autobot he was now standing beside?

Nothing was adding up and Frenzy could feel his processors over-heating as they tried to sort it all out. Deciding a more direct approach was necessary, Frenzy tried to sit up again.

The reaction evoked seemed purely instinctual, Frenzy thought a moment later, once the vibration in his servos stopped. He hadn't even seen the wrench coming until it was right on him, and by that time, it was too late. He was now sprawled out flat on the examination table and couldn't bring himself to get up again. Primus but that medic had an arm on him that could kill a mech at a thousand yards without even looking.

When his optics came back into focus, Barricade was leaning over him. "I told you to stay."

"What's going ononon?" Frenzy asked, ignoring the implied order.

"We've surrendered. Technically. In truth, the war's over and we lost, but the Autobots offered us a place to stay since we don't really have anywhere else to go."

"We're… Living withwith Autobots?" Frenzy asked, confused.

"Yes. I'll explain it all later though. Have a nice recharge, Frenzy."

Silent, even to the hacker's audios, Ratchet had snuck up on him and did something with one of his tools before inserting it into a data port in Frenzy's cranium. "You're going to recharge like a good little pest now," the medic growled, and then something clicked, and Frenzy knew no more.

* * *

Onlining again was a painful progress, but that could have had something to do with the tool digging in his chassis, Frenzy thought as he became aware once again.

"Oh, good. You're up. Give me just a moment and you can test out your new body," someone said off to his left. He powered up his optics and looked over. This time, it wasn't the CMO working on him, but a bright red mech that vaguely reminded him of the yellow scout, Bumblebee.

The other mech was still talking so he continued listening, for lack of anything else to do while he lacked most of his motor functions. "We had to put you in a new body, I don't know if you noticed before. Your, uh, creator? I guess, asked for it," the red mech was saying. At Frenzy's confused and suspicious look, he clarified. "Soundwave."

Frenzy perked up at the mention of his creator and looked around as if to ask where the tall mech was. He would have asked verbally, but apparently his vocalizer had been deactivated.

"Oh, he's out right now. He'll be back soon, and if you stop trying to move, I can get this finished that much faster. The others want to see you, and I'm sure Barricade is near not caring about what Ratchet does to him if he busts down the med bay door. He's been really worried about you."

Silence prevailed while the red mech did whatever he had to do, and Frenzy was grateful once the other's hands were out of his innards; it was creepy having an Autobot working on him.

Once his chassis was snapped shut, the red bot went to a machine on the other side of the berth and began pressing buttons. He paused for a moment and consulted something from a tool tray before continuing, and soon Frenzy felt mobility return to him. Without waiting for the other to so much as turn back to him, he began fondling in his throat for the cord that would reconnect his vocalizer. He snapped it back into place with a soft snick and threw his legs over the side of the berth.

He vaguely noted the not-so-new color scheme and the bulkier form; his old body, the one he had been in before Starscream ordered the change to the flimsy thing he'd been in for nearly twenty vorns. With a grin, he stood up and turned back to the red mech.

"Can I leave now?" And wonder of wonders, no stutter! Frenzy could have danced.

"Yeah, just don't forget that Ratchet wants you back in two mega-cycles for a check-up. And, if you could, d'you think you can stop Scorponok from terrorizing the humans? They're fragile and don't like him much, although he insists that he just wants to 'hug' them. I'm not entirely sure what he means by this, but it's making Ironhide angry."

Deciding that it really wasn't worth the effort to demand information from him, Frenzy just nodded and wandered over to the closed door that presumably lead out of the medical bay and was surprised to find that Barricade was indeed contemplating his arsenal when he stepped into the hallway, probably to determine which would be best for opening the doors with the least effort.

It didn't take but a nano-klik for the shock-trooper to notice him; wordlessly, Barricade scooped him up and cradled him close. The feel of his bonded's spark was a welcome relief, and sheer proximity gave him flashes of the events leading to the present, and he sagged in relief.

"We've been saved," Barricade mumbled against his audio, mirroring the words running through the younger Con's own CPU.

Frenzy nodded, arms winding around the jagged edges of his partner's shoulder struts, glad to be able to do so again, and he pressed his forehead against the other's dark chevron. After a while, he grinned mischievously. "So, I hear Scorpy's been buggin' the humans?"

Barricade grinned wickedly in reply, and that was all the confirmation he needed.

Maybe this staying with the Autobots thing wouldn't be so bad after all. They had squishies!

* * *

Yeah, yeah. Got caught up, been busy, probably heard a million excuses. And writer's block like you wouldn't believe! Slagging annoying...

Anyway, I rather like the way this one came out, and to anyone who might have been wondering, I'll be posting up the continuation of the Sunstreaker/Swoop thing I had going in a couple of weeks. It's gonna be it's own story!


	8. Small Annoyances

**Laserbeak/Ravage/children – G1**

Click, clack, clickity-clickity-clack, clack, clack.

"Laserbeak."

"Ravage."

Ravage gave her younger sibling an exasperated look. "Knock it off."

Laserbeak gave the feline a mock-exasperated look in return. "I don't want to." She continued tapping her claws against the bar she was perched on.

"I don't care. Knock it off."

"You can't make me. And it's not like I'm hurting anything, you know. Besides, who offlined and made you boss?"

Ravage rubbed her head against her forepaws, feeling her circuits begin to overheat with frustration. "I'm your elder, and you're supposed to listen to me."

"Did Rav just admit she's old?" Rumble interjected with a cackle.

"Yeah, I think so," Laserbeak agreed with a nod of her head.

"Always knew all that work would make her old," Frenzy muttered off-handedly.

As the three went off on their usual tirade, Ravage made a small keening sound and padded out of the room to complain to Soundwave. Those younglings were going to be the death of her, she just knew it.

* * *

Been really busy recently, so the updates are going to drop drastically. Hopefully once school's started and I've settled in with it, things'll go back up.


End file.
